Happy Face
by TheJoyCrux
Summary: True to nature, not another Xellos-Filia pairing - FINISHED


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slayers or any of the characters… (_wish I did_) …neither do I own this song which was written by Toadies. 

**Warning:** Thislittle fiction of mine contains foullanguage and (at least slightly) graphic violence.

This is my first eversongfic, let me know, ok?

_

* * *

_

**Happy Face

* * *

**

"I said 'No' Val," Filia said for the fifth time to the wide-eyed, green-hair young boy.

"But, I'm hungry **now**!" his eyes going wider to stress his point.

Filia ran her hand down her face, 'this is **all** I need today… I swear, one more thing and I'll…'

Out of nowhere gloved hands appeared on Valgavv's shoulders.

"Hello!" came the cheerful, high-pitched voice.

'no, no, no, no, no… this isn't happening'

Filia raised her eyes to see Xellos who promptly reached into his robes and produced a lollypop.

Val, spying the treat, snatched it and ran back into the living room.

Filia turned on her heal and continued making dinner.

'if I ignore him, maybe he'll go away… yeah, right, wishful thinking…'

* * *

_I try to wish you away  
I'll do more than wishing someday  
No no no more son of a bitch  
No no no more wishing  
No no no more son of a bitch  
No more happyface

* * *

_

"What, no hello?"

Tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic… Filia sliced the carrots faster.

"Is my little dragon having a bad day?" Xellos' voice was in full pout mode.

Tictictictictictictictictictictictic­-SLAM

Cutting faster in annoyance she had nearly lost several fingers.

Filia threw the knife down onto the counter and turned to face the Mazoku.

"Baka Namagomi!" fire blazing in her eyes, "Why won't you go away!"

At that she stomped over to the stove and began furiously stirring the contents of a large pot.

"And, I'm **not** your **little dragon!**"

* * *

_You and I have nothin' more to say  
We'll do more than talking someday  
No no no more son of a bitch  
No no no more talking  
No no no more son of a bitch  
No more happyface

* * *

_

A gloved hand grabbed her by her arm, his thumb digging into the soft flesh on the inside of her elbow, and threw her against the kitchen wall.

Xellos stalked over to her and picked her up by her throat.

Surprise and anger etched clearly on her face, he levitated a few feet up so that she kicked around looking for a floor that was no longer under her.

"Have we forgotten so easily just **who** I am? Eh, Filia, **_dear_**?"

* * *

_No no no more son of a bitch  
No no no more talking  
No no no more son of a bitch  
No more happyface

* * *

_

Fear took over her surprise.

"E-uh… nu…" she couldn't breathe, her hands grasping tightly onto his hand trying to in vain to find what her lungs so desperately needed.

"I can kill you any time I want," to accentuate his point he squeezed harder, "You, little Valgavv, and **_all_** your little friends."

Letting go, she fell unceremoniously to the floor landing in a heap.

Xellos disappeared for an instant as he teleported from where he was to a stool at the counter.

* * *

_If I...  
could find...  
the will...  
to kill...

* * *

_

Filia rubbed painfully at her neck, coughing. It seemed as if she had cotton in her ears and little lights danced in front of her eyes.

"Oh my, Miss Filia," back to his close-eyed, happy-go-lucky sounding self, "I think you should really learn to relax more! You're all worked up! And when you're all worked up, you tend to make **mistakes**… don't you."

Xellos opened his left eye just enough that she could see his violet shards.

She understood very well the threat.

* * *

_Get it?

* * *

_

Filia stood, her hands clasped tightly at her sides, and lowered her head.

"I… I'm sorry, Mr. Xellos."

Xellos laughed.

"That's quite alright, **my little dragon**!"

* * *

_Here we go again

* * *

_

Red drops appeared on the hem her dress. Xellos raised an eyebrow curiously slowly looking up Filia until he reached her face. He could see one of her fangs protruding from her mouth and digging painfully into her lower lip.

* * *

_No no no more son of a bitch  
No no no no more son of a bitch  
No no no more son of a bitch  
No more happy face

* * *

_

Her hand shot out, drawing her large mace.

"**I… AM… NOT… YOUR… LITTLE… DRAGON…**" Filia said through clenched teeth.

Xellos' eyes opened widely, and then narrowed dangerously as a twisted grin formed on his lips.

"Hey!" Val's voice broke through Filia's anger, followed very closely by the sound of small feel running into the kitchen.

A small hand reached up and tugged on Xellos' sleeve.

"Hey, Uncle Xellos, will you come and place a game with me?"

Still paused, they looked at each other, fear on her face and a smile on his.

"Of course, Valgavv, your **Uncle Xellos** will come and **play** with you," his face changing back to his annoying grin as if Filia wasn't even standing there, mace still raised.

Xellos stood and walked with Val towards the living room.

"Uncle Xellos, what were you and Mom doing?"

He ruffled Valgovv's hair and then turned to look at Filia.

Opening one eye in the semblance of a wink and raising a finger to his lips he said, "Sore wa himitsu desu," and continued on his way.

Filia dropped her mace into the hardwood floor and crumpled, shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

_If I...  
Could find...  
the will...  
to kill...  
Well, I'll get you son of a bitch!

* * *

_

This Authoress supports the 'annonymous' reviewer! So... REVIEW already!


End file.
